Spider-Man (UK Show)
Spider-Man is a British action comedy/drama TV series that airs on BBC One and is based on the American property of Spider-Man. The series places Peter Parker and all of his friends and rogues in the UK (specifically Britain), changing some character points and personality traits to match the new location. Cast and Characters Main *'Freddie Highmore' as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, a college student who is bitten by an abnormal spider which grants him all of its abilities. As Peter, he is a constantly bullied student that is quite smart, but as Spider-Man he is a lot more willing outgoing and adventurous. Supporting *'Emma Thompson '''as '''Aunt May Parker', Peter's aunt who he goes to for advice and help. She cares about her nephew quite a tone due to him being her last remaining family member. *'Thomas Brodie Sangster' as Harold "Harry" Osborn, Peter's best friend who is the rich kid at his school. He constantly strives for the approval of his father, whose shadow he is always living in. *'Kaya Scodelario' as Mary Jane "MJ" Watson, a student at Peter's school who is one of the prettiest and most popular students there. Everyone has a crush on her, including Peter himself. *'Anya Taylor-Joy' as Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy, Peter's second best friend who is just as intelligent as him, valuing her grades and work over everything else. *'Jack O'Connell' as Eugene "Flash" Thompson, one of the toughest kids at Peter's school who enjoys picking on Peter, taking out most of his anger on him. *'Gary Oldman' as J. Jonah Jameson, the rather anger prone head of the Daily Bugle who despises Spider-Man calling him a menace. *'TBD' as Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors, TBA * Antagonists *'Collin Firth '''as '''Norman Osborn/Green Goblin', Harry's father who is always trying to get his son to live up to the family name. He leads a double life as the sinister Green Goblin. *'David Tennant '''as '''Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus', Peter's former idol who went mad after a tragic incident and now uses four mechanical arms to commit crimes. *'Will Poulter' as Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom, a man who truly despises Peter, managing to get his hands on an alien symbiote that grants him all of Peter's powers and a few more. *'Liam Cunningham' as Adrian Toomes/Vulture, a former businessman turned criminal who is able to fly using mechanical wings and has sharp talons on his feet. *'Oliver Jackson-Cohen' as Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino, a very large mob enforcer who is usually hired by other criminals as an assassin or thief. *'Kit Harington' as Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro, a rather greedy repairman turned superpowered criminal who has a rather large ego and is known for throwing fits. *'Pasha D. Lychnikoff '''as '''Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter', a disgraced Russian hunter who learns of Spider-Man deciding to become a hunter again, and attempts to hunt him. *'Joe Thomas' as Quentin Beck/Mysterio, a villain whose personality is a lot more comedic and a former prop master that transfered his skills into his criminal career. *'TBD' as Flint Mark/Sandman, TBA *'Freya Mavor' as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, a cat burglar who steals things mostly just because she enjoys it and who has a rather odd obsession/fascination with Peter. *'Tony Amendola' as Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane, the leader of the UK branch of the international criminal organization known as the Maggia. *'Billie Piper' as Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable, an assassin and the head of Sable International who protects anyone who pays her to. * Synopsis Main Article: List of Spider-Man (UK Show) episodes Season One TBA Differences and Changes *The most obvious difference other than its new location is that Peter was bitten in college rather than high school. *Rather than Harry's mother being deceased, she actually left Norman and refused to come back. * Trivia *